


'Cause I want what I want

by failedcharismacheck



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bottom Finn, Desk Sex, Finn Knows What He's About, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poe's kind of a sap, Top Poe, because so am i
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failedcharismacheck/pseuds/failedcharismacheck
Summary: Poe's new promotion comes with an officeYou know exactly where this is going, let's be real





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a tumblr post about how Poe would probably rank high enough to have an office he and Finn can get it on in, and I know zero things about how the military works so here

Commander Poe Dameron is now Colonel Poe Dameron, and he has the shiny new pin stuck on his dress uniform to prove it. There was a brief ceremony in which General Organa walked down the line of promoted officers and congratulated each one. Aside from the obvious wink he threw Finn, who sat close to the front of the audience, Poe was the picture of professionalism.

While the new position had its share of perks, it mostly meant more responsibilities. Specifically more paperwork. There is a shocking amount of paperwork involved in fighting against an evil totalitarian regime. The recruitment posters always leave that bit out. On the positive side, Poe’s been given an office in which to do that paperwork. It’s not much, small and a bit dusty, in the lower levels of the base, but he’ll take it and the bragging rights it’ll give him, however minor. Take that, Pava.

Poe has a few things he wants to move down to the office-- some books, an extra charging port for BB-8, the potted plant Rey gifted to him last time she was on base, etc.-- and Finn, the gentleman that he is, offers to help. They head down just after the ceremony, Finn carrying the box of Poe’s things under one arm. His other hand is occupied by Poe’s, and the pilot lazily swings their clasped hands between them as they walk. At first Finn had to adjust to Poe’s open affection, namely holding hands outside of life or death situations. Which isn't to say Finn was ever opposed to physical affection, much the opposite actually, but to be able to act on it so freely and openly was strange and new. But by now he’s plenty used to it and the rest of the base is plenty used to putting up with it.

The door slides open with a scan of Poe’s palmprint and Finn passes his things back to him. He leans against the wall, hands in his pockets as he watches Poe set to work arranging them around the small room. He likes watching Poe work, whether it’s X-wing maintenance or household chores or something as small as unpacking a box. It’s a simple task and Poe finishes it quickly. He surveys his work and, seemingly satisfied, looks to Finn. He leans back against the desk, crosses his arms, and squints, expression a caricature of seriousness. “Do I look official like this?”

“Very,” Finn laughs. “You look ready to file some serious reports. The outfit helps, I think.” Poe looks down at what he’s wearing and sighs.

“I can’t wait to change out of this thing,” he says, straightening his stiff jacket. He has a love-hate relationship with his (itchy, uncomfortable, horribly unflattering in his opinion) dress uniform. “I’m honored to wear it and all, but it’s kind of the worst.”

“I don’t know,” Finn shrugs. “I kinda like it.”

“Yeah? I didn’t know you had a uniform thing,” Poe says with a wink. Finn snorts and shakes his head as he steps forward into Poe’s space.

“Well, I’m not sure that I do but you make it work,” he says. He places a hand on Poe’s hip and leans forward to kiss him. Poe grabs a handful of his old jacket, which he’s delighted Finn still wears, to keep him there.

“Hmm, that sounds like something a guy who has a uniform thing would say,” he says when the kiss ends. Finn kisses him again, probably just to shut him up but Poe doesn’t complain. His hands come up to cup Finn’s jaw and he hums happily at the scrape of stubble against his fingers. He likes when Finn lets himself get a little bit scruffy, which isn’t often. Finn, seemingly encouraged by Poe’s noise of approval, nips lightly at Poe’s bottom lip. He opens his mouth to Finn’s tongue and Finn lets out his own small groan.

Poe finds it kind of funny, how he’s only had an office for a few hours at most yet they were already making use of it, not quite for its intended purpose. The two of them tend to accelerate from zero to frantic-makeouts-in-questionable-places at hyperspace speed. Poe supposes Finn didn’t get the chance to be a horny teenager, so he’s making up for lost time. He hasn’t quite thought up an excuse for himself yet. Finn presses him back against the edge of the desk, strong hands encircling his waist, and he figures he doesn’t really need one.

Finn starts to pull away and Poe chases after his lips, wraps an arm around the back of his neck to prevent him from straying further than where he wants him (here, kissing him). Poe feels just as much as hears the muffled huff of Finn’s laugh. He rests a hand on Poe’s cheek and kisses back for a moment before again pulling away, just out of reach of Poe’s mouth. Poe lets him go but not without a low whine of protest.

“You’re ridiculous,” Finn says, smiling and slightly breathless. Poe just turns his head and presses a kiss to his wrist. Finn watches with dark eyes, smiling wider. “Is the door locked?”

“Yeah, I think so, why?” he asks, though he has a pretty good guess why. That still doesn’t stop him from being surprised when Finn sinks down to his knees in front of him. The air leaves Poe’s lungs in a rush. Finn smirks up at him. He puts a hand on each of Finn’s shoulders as he begins undoing his belt. Suddenly, he remembers where they are. “Babe, you’re sure you wanna do this here?”

Finn looks up from where he’s now shimmying Poe’s pants down his thighs. “You don’t want to?”

“Oh no, I definitely, definitely want to. I’m just check…” He trails off, his train of thought interrupted by Finn mouthing at his dick through the fabric of his underwear. Whatever he was going to say disappears in the feeling of hot breath and fingertips tracing along his thighs. Finn leans away.

“You were saying?” Poe enjoys Finn’s smug expression too much to be properly annoyed by it.

“Shit,” he exhales heavily. “I need to wear this thing more often.”

A laugh shakes Finn’s shoulders as he rests his head against Poe’s hip. “I said it’s not because of the uniform, you nerfherder. Besides, I like you better out of it.” He mirrors Poe's earlier wink back at him.

Poe breaks into a wide, affectionate grin. “That was cheesy.”

“I know.” Finn drops a kiss to the jut of his hipbone. He works his fingers into his waistband and tugs down.

Poe’s eyes fall shut in anticipation. “I love you.”

“I know.” A shiver travels up Poe’s spine as Finn licks down the length of his cock. It takes all his willpower to keep still. Knowing Poe like he does, Finn places a hand firmly on his hip to steady him. Poe opens his eyes again in time to see Finn's lips close around the head, just before taking the rest of his cock into his mouth inch by inch.

“Fuck,” Poe gasps. “Oh, fuck, Finn…” He lets his weight sag against the desk a little, one hand gripping the edge to help keep him upright. He feels he might melt into a very unsexy puddle were it not there for him to lean on. His other hand cradles the back of Finn’s skull, not pushing, not even guiding really-- Finn was in charge here-- just feeling the motion. Inside the wet heat of his mouth, Finn presses his tongue just under the head and Poe practically sobs. 

“So good, baby, fucking perfect,” Poe says, voice wavering. Finn moans around his cock and he loses all capability for coherent thought. He watches those full, kissable, biteable lips slide up and down his length in total mesmerization.

Suddenly, Finn pulls off and starts to stand and Poe would maybe complain if he wasn't already helping to pull him up and into a kiss. Finn keeps his grip on Poe's hips, pulling him closer, chest to chest. Poe reaches down to rub at his love's as-of-yet untouched dick through his pants until Finn breaks the kiss off with a groan.

"Fuck me," he says, voice hoarse. It's half request and half command. Every cell in Poe's body wants to answer with a resounding "yes," to haul him up onto the desk and take him, take him, take him, but practicality interferes.

“Baby, we don't have any--” Before he can even finish his sentence, Finn wordlessly reaches into his jacket and retrieves a tube of lube, shoving it into Poe's hand. Poe, his brain understandably a little delayed, takes a moment to process. “Wait, you planned for this? Fucking in my office?”

“Well, I wouldn’t say I planned,” he answers. A smile spreads slowly across his face and Poe goes weak in the knees like a Naboo schoolgirl. “I’d say fantasized and prepared accordingly.”

Poe drags him by the lapels of the jacket into a hard kiss. “That is so hot. Holy fuck, I kriffing love you. Take this off.” Finn obeys, shucking off the jacket followed by his shirt. Poe's eyes rake over Finn's body as he undresses, and he files away the image of Finn's pants slipping off of his hips and down well-muscled thighs for his next lonely mission away from home. His fingers itch as he tries to decide where to touch first.

Finn, now beautifully, gloriously naked, plasters himself against his pilot's still mostly clothed body. He kisses him, hot and hungry, and Poe feels him start to rock impatiently against his thigh. He maneuvers his way out of Finn's grasp to slip behind him, trapping him against the desk. He drops a few open-mouthed kisses to the side of his neck. "This okay?" By way of an answer, Finn leans forward and braces his elbows on the surface of the desk. The muscles of his shoulders shift as he settles and Poe wants to bite into them. His eyes trail down the slope of Finn's spine, from the long scar splitting the otherwise smooth expanse of warm skin, to the swell of his altogether perfect ass. Poe thanks the Force and the stars and his ancestors and any other applicable deity for Finn's ass every day. He brings a hand up to trace the same downward path. Finn arches his back into the touch, sighing when he hears Poe uncap the lube. The sigh drops to a low groan as Poe starts to slowly work him open. Poe echoes the groan back at him. He leans forward, pressing his chest to Finn's back as he wraps his free arm around him. With every push of his fingers, Finn rocks back to meet him.

"Do you have any idea," he starts, pausing to plant a line of kisses up from between Finn's shoulder blades to the back of his neck. "How kriffing sexy you are to me?"

Finn groans again, this time in annoyance, but he's smirking when he turns his head back to look at Poe. "Show, don't tell, Dameron." Poe accepts the challenge, adding another finger and thrusting them in deeper.

"How about I do both, hmm? How 'bout I tell you just how pretty you look like this? Bent over my desk with that perfect ass in the air. So pretty, my fucking gorgeous man." He watches Finn shiver. Poe knows, though he's never been told in so many words, how much Finn loves to be talked to like this. He can see it in the way his eyes fall shut and his moans get deeper and throatier. And he'll admit it's also not entirely selfless. There's something about putting it into words. Finn jolts suddenly, crying out Poe's name and _yes_ and _there_. Poe smiles into his skin. He rubs slowly but steadily over that spot, and Finn's breathing devolves into a series of gasps.

"Love this, love making you feel good." And maybe just because, against all evidence, some self-conscious part of him worries a little: "You feel good, honey?" He's too busy kissing from shoulder to shoulder to look but he can feel the quick and vigorous motion of Finn's nod. Poe gives a final press of his lips to the nape of Finn's neck before withdrawing his fingers. He untangles his arms from Finn's torso and stands up straight again, grabbing the lube to slick up his cock. For a moment, Poe simply strokes himself, distracted by the way Finn's ass curves out when he arches his back like that. Maybe it's his grunt of pleasure that catches Finn's attention, or maybe he's just getting impatient, but he turns his head to meet Poe's eyes.

"You look so fucking good." Poe tells him. He supposes he could be a bit more articulate but he's holding back the urge to keep stroking and just bring himself off then and there.

"Baby, if you don't get inside me right now I am going to actually, literally die," Finn whines, earning a huffed laugh. He sighs when Poe starts running his hands up and down his back again, grateful for the contact.

"So bossy."

"You like it," Finn says dismissively.

"Yeah, I like it," Poe admits. His fingers dig into the flesh of Finn's ass. "I like this too."

Finn hums and presses back into his hands. "'Here lies Finn, teased to death by Poe Dameron...'"

"He died as he lived." But he finally gives in, lining himself up to Finn's hole. He unconsciously holds his breath as he slowly pushes in, a hand gripping firm to either of Finn's hips. Finn groans so deep Poe thinks he can feel it vibrate through his whole body.

"You feel fucking amazing," Poe exhales, pulling nearly out before again thrusting slowly into his tight heat. And again. At a low whine of his name, Poe begins to more steadily rock forward, abandoning the torturously slow pace he'd begun with. He knows that isn't what Finn wants right now with the way he's writhing and practically begging for more with his body language. He watches how Finn's muscles shift and tense and untense as he fucks him deeper. A bead of sweat rolls down his spine and Poe tracks its path with his eyes. "You're so beautiful. So beautiful. So in love with you."

Finn cranes his neck to the side, exposing the soft skin there in an invitation Poe enthusiastically accepts. He bends forward, hands still holding tight to Finn's hips, and runs his teeth along the curve of his neck, then follows the same line with his tongue. He bites down where neck meets shoulder, causing Finn's hips to buck. They both moan at the sudden movement. Poe closes his lips around that same spot and sucks, drawing out another long moan. He lets off with a wet pop sound.

"I fucking love you, Finn, so much, baby, love you so fucking much," Poe murmurs into Finn's neck, well aware that he's practically babbling at this point. But he means it and he hopes Finn feels it, hopes the words seep into where lips touch skin and down into his bones. Poe can feel his orgasm building fast.

"Finn, touch yourself for me, sweetheart." He doesn't need to be asked twice. A hand, previously clenched into a white-knuckled fist in the surface of the desk, flies down to take hold of his cock. Poe releases his grip on Finn's hipbone to cover the busied hand with his own. Only a few thrusts more and he comes almost dizzingly hard with a strangled-sounding cry of Finn's name.

Through the haze of his own orgasm, Poe focuses his efforts on Finn's cock. He pulls the two of them upright again with an arm around Finn's chest and hooks his chin over his shoulder for a better view. Finn comes messily over their joined hands seconds after, Poe whispering encouragement into his ear.

They slump against each other, somehow managing to stay mostly standing with the help of Poe's poor, poor desk. After a moment, Poe pulls out of Finn's body and Finn turns in his arms for a long kiss.

"That--" Poe pauses for a beat to catch his breath. "--was the hardest I've came in a good while."

Finn gifts him a blindingly bright grin. "Then we've officially broken the place in."

Poe laughs softly. "Did it live up to your fantasy?"

"Mmm, sweetie, you always do." Finn tilts his face up into a languid, uncoordinated kiss.

"Gotta say, I was kind of surprised you wanted to do that here. Pleasantly, obviously, but still."

"Why? It's not like we'd get in any real trouble if we got caught. I've got connections." His voice drops to a conspiratory whisper, as if he's about to deliver some particularly scandalous gossip. "Don't tell anyone, but I've been sleeping with the new colonel." Poe gives his shoulder a shove. 

"Nerfherder," he says fondly. Finn just kisses him again. "We'll have to make sure we're not breaking the desk next time. You had me a bit too preoccupied to pay attention to that just now."

Finn's eyebrows raise and a smile tugs at his lips. "Next time?"

"Oh, honey." Poe grins as devilishly as he can manage. "Next time..."

**Author's Note:**

> I titled my previous stormpilot porn after a line in Carly rae jepsen's "Gimme Love" so hey why not this one too. Look it up if you share my love of sugary pop music


End file.
